


We Dance and the World Fades Away

by blackm00n5



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pre-Series, Riding, Slow Dancing, Topping from the Bottom, Waltzing, bottomerwinweek, light sub!Erwin, post ACWNR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackm00n5/pseuds/blackm00n5
Summary: Erwin has seen Levi twirl rich women around a dance floor more times than he can count. But suddenly, he's the one dancing with Levi and it's...an experience, to say the least.





	We Dance and the World Fades Away

**Author's Note:**

> Another for bottom Erwin week! Day 7: first time/virginity. This is Erwin and Levi's first time together, Erwin's first time with a man, and Erwin's first time dancing with Levi. Three firsts to make up for how loosely 'bottom erwin' is used here. 
> 
> I really like this one. 
> 
> Again, go ahead and let me know if I forgot a tag!
> 
> Also, there are a handful of Levi's lines of dialogue lifted directly from an rp I did with chestnutpatronus. Most notably the "I'm going to if someone else asks me to dance line."

These meaningless fund raising events had never really bothered Erwin, before he met Levi. He’d easily charmed the noble men and women there, impressing them with his intelligence and his politeness. He’d been raised in this life, knew how to handle them and for a long time it had been easy. He would walk into the event halls, all charming smiles and polite jokes and leave satisfied knowing he had secured the money his soldiers need to survive.

It was, really, what Erwin had been bred for. And he had never really minded it, before. He had always been comfortable with it, dancing with rich women and discussing business and politics with the men -and the women who were not afraid of proving they were just as capable - until the night was over. Leaving slightly tipsy and often times with an eager woman whose name he’d forget by morning.

All of that changed when he met Levi.

Levi, almost otherworldly in how beautiful he was, who had grown up in poverty without knowing where his next meal might come from. He had shown his disgust and thrown Erwin’s entire world into perspective, suddenly opening his eyes to how frivolous all of this was. How pointless and, frankly, cruel it was. These huge, lavish parties where they drank bottle upon bottle of champagne and ate more food than the cadets ate in an entire month. Erwin finally saw the insanity of it all.

 _“A disgusting excuse for the rich to flaunt their wealth while the poor starve in the streets.”_ Levi had spat out, once.

And easy as that, simple as a single comment from some underground thug, Erwin’s world was flipped upside down. It was no longer simple and natural to smile at the people surrounding him. The jokes and casual conversations lost their appeal. It was exhausting, now, and he hated every minute of it. Always continuing on, though. Focusing on the fact that his soldiers relied on him, their livelihood depended on the fact that Erwin could charm his way into these people’s pockets.

More noticeably, however, was that Erwin stopped bringing women he didn’t know back to his quarters. Partially because of his new found disgust for the wealthy and their way of life - including his own upbringing, and disgust at how easily he had just accepted this. - of course, but the more pressing reason was Levi, himself.

Erwin was almost ashamed to admit he’d been struck by Levi from the moment he’d first seen him,. flying through the underground. Graceful, but so obviously powerful. Stubborn and strong willed, a harsh challenge in his eyes even as he’d accepted defeat.

Erwin loved a challenge.

As years went by, though, that burning, raw desire shifted and melted into warm butterflies. He found his breath catching and his stomach tightening when he caught Levi’s gaze, he felt his chest clench up on the rare occasion he heard Levi laugh. And it just got worse as, over the years, Levi loosened up and started trusting him. Lounging in Erwin’s office when he had free time and bringing two cups of tea with him. Their quick banter, the comments they could see in each other’s faces that they didn’t even have to say. Their understanding of one another grew and with it, so did the ache in Erwin’s chest.

He was, without a doubt, completely and hopelessly in love.

Erwin couldn’t quite remember what flimsy excuse had been given to justify this particular party, just that Levi had barely concealed his snort of disgust by feigning a cough and ducking his head, while Erwin had smiled politely as he accepted the invitation. He had danced with a handful of women, and had managed to survive a handful of discussions about the economic incline - _‘Your economic incline, you mean_?’ he had thought bitterly, but his face had stayed perfectly pleasant. - and finally, he’d managed to escape to the table of refreshments to snag a glass of champagne. Quickly and easily, his gaze found Levi, out in the middle of the room twirling a merchant’s daughter around elegantly. Waltzing along to the music being played like he was born to do so.

Erwin didn’t need to see himself to know his face softened as he watched him. Levi’s face may have seemed impassive as usual to anyone else, but Erwin could tell in the tightness of his mouth and the barely there squint in his eyes that he was far from enjoying himself. Even still, it was difficult to look away. He looked most at home flying through the air, of course, but no one could deny that he was just as impressive here. Dancing easily along to the music, his grace and elegance on full display for everyone.

As the song drew to a close, Levi pulled away - without the kiss to the young lady’s knuckles that she had clearly been expecting, if the hand she had left outstretched toward him was any indication, and Erwin had to hide his huff of laughter behind his glass - and was immediately scanning the crowd. Erwin felt those butterflies erupt in his stomach when Levi caught sight of him and immediately started over towards him, the tension in his face seeming to soothe a bit. Erwin smiled, warm and eager, and he nodded at Levi.

“You look like you want to kill yourself.” He mused as Levi got close. Levi huffed.

“That’s because I’m going to, if one more person asks me to dance.” He demanded, eyeing Erwin’s half empty glass of champagne. Erwin handed it over with a chuckle, and watched as Levi knocked it back as if it were a shot. He set the glass down on the table beside them as Erwin looked over his shoulder to the dance floor Levi had just left.

“Prepare for your imminent death, another woman is coming this way.” He said, raising a brow.

Levi closed his eyes, inhaling in a way Erwin knew was intended to try and keep himself from completely losing his shit. His eyes snapped back open, somehow clearer than when they had shut, and he reached to grab Erwin’s wrist. Erwin blinked, eyes widening.

“Levi, what-” He began, but Levi was already turning to drag him out onto the dance floor.

“Let’s go, Smith. I need a fucking break and the only acceptable excuse I can use is that I’m already dancing with someone.” He demanded.

For a brief moment, Erwin’s brain ceased function. By the time he was able to form a coherent thought, again, he was already on the floor with Levi standing in front of him. He immediately placed a hand on Levi’s waist, in the leading position, and offered a little grin when he saw Levi go to protest.

“I outrank you.” He said, before Levi could get a word out. Levi blinked, then huffed and shut his mouth, placing his hand on Erwin’s shoulder.

“Try to spin me and I’ll kill you.” He ended up saying, eyes narrowing for a moment before he completely settled into position.

Their other hands linked together, and Erwin tried to make his heart calm down. He’d watched Levi spin and twirl gracefully on this dance floor more times than he could count, but being the one waltzing with him was something new. And Erwin didn’t know how to handle it, how to process it all. Levi was pressed close to him, so close and Erwin could smell the brief dash of cologne he wore. A gift he’d been given, and while he was not a fan of spending money carelessly, Levi had some very expensive tastes. Erwin knew the little glass vial was still half full despite closing in on being three years old, and he also knew Levi loved wearing it.

It was kind of making Erwin dizzy.

He swallowed thickly, and considering he knew damn well that Levi noticed it because Levi noticed everything - He was always paying attention, an old habit from the Underground where he needed to be keenly aware of everything and there was rarely a moment where Erwin made any movement without Levi seeing it. - Erwin was very grateful that he didn’t even flick his eyes down towards the movement. As the next song started up, Erwin started taking steps.

Very quickly, the entire room faded away and Erwin was trying to keep from completely losing himself in those stormy grey eyes. Levi stared right back at him, easily matching each of his steps. Transitioning from ‘leading’ to ‘following’ seamlessly. It hit Erwin, suddenly, that something about this was special. Levi had, to put it bluntly, an issue with authority. He didn’t like to be told what to do, he didn’t like to follow orders. The only person he followed without question was Erwin. Anyone else, he’d have argued, would have insisted on leading, not because of some sort of embarrassment but because of the principle of the thing. That revelation only made Erwin’s heart flutter in his chest and his head was spinning. Because this wasn’t Levi submitting, it was Levi _trusting_.

They moved easily to the music, Erwin occasionally falling into a more complicated step that Levi always countered easily. It was intoxicating, to be this close to Levi’s beauty, to be so personally involved with his graceful movements. Erwin felt drunk, his skin tingling and his chest warm.

“I shouldn’t have been surprised to learn you know how to dance.” He said after a moment, though he hadn’t meant to say it out loud. Levi raised a brow, an almost amused glint in his eyes.

“Oh yeah? How come, don’t all you rich bitches think the underground is full of uncultured scum?” He asked, though the bitterness he may have once had wasn’t there. In fact, the tone he used seemed almost as if he were telling an inside joke between the two of them and that made Erwin’s brain pause, briefly.

“I did, which was why I _was_ surprised. But I shouldn’t have been.” He hummed, pulling Levi just the slightest bit closer. Again, he was sure Levi noticed and again, Levi didn’t mention it. “But a waltz is elegant. It’s beautiful and graceful and of course you’d know how to do it.”

Levi’s eyes widened, barely enough for Erwin to even notice. Vague shock, and Erwin felt a bit of pride welling in his chest at that. It wasn’t often that anything shocked Levi, and it was even more rare that he allowed it to show on his face. And while Erwin was a little embarrassed by having blurted out his thoughts, that shock on Levi’s face was enough for him to press on.

“All of it is very regal. The grace and elegance. The opulence.” Erwin hummed, smiling. “It suits you.”

Whatever reaction Erwin might have expected, it certainly wasn’t what happened. Levi’s eyes widened even further, and he missed his next step. Stumbling in the easy, graceful rhythm of dancing they’d established. Erwin responded by tightening his hold on him, pulling him even closer. Levi gaped at him, expression open and shocked and so very, very different from anything Erwin had ever really seen from him. And it was making Erwin’s breath speed up, making his heart beat in the base of his throat.

The wide open, shocked expression didn’t last long. Levi quickly pulled it back in and a vaguely unimpressed look took over. He scoffed, rolling his eyes and fell back into their waltz. His hand tightened in Erwin’s own hand, and while his head didn’t move, his eyes shifted to look to the side.

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” He finally ended up saying, and a bright smile tugged across Erwin’s lips.

“You do like to remind me.” He mused, still smiling. He saw the corner of Levi’s mouth twitch up for a moment. They fell into silence for a brief moment, then Levi let out a sigh and looked at Erwin again.

“Kind words about some thug from the Underground.” He said, and there was a bitterness in his voice that Erwin hadn’t really heard in years. Erwin’s smile softened, and he carefully squeezed Levi’s hand in his own.

“I’d argue that thug is perhaps the best thing to happen to humanity.” He answered. His voice too low, too genuine. There was something more just under the surface that he hadn’t been able to disguise. And Levi wasn’t able to pretend he hadn’t noticed, this time.

His eyes widened slightly, again, and there was a flash of...well. Something, there, that Erwin couldn’t find a name to match. It didn’t seem bad, whatever it was, and Levi didn’t stop holding onto him. Their hands stayed locked together, Levi’s other hand still firmly on Erwin’s shoulder. Erwin licked at his lips, then his soft smile morphed back into a little grin as he went to spin Levi around. Levi was so lost in whatever he was feeling - shock, amazement, awe? Something else, entirely? - that he simply went along with it.

When he came back around from the turn, his hand landed not on Erwin’s shoulder but curling around his neck. Standing closer than before, their chests very nearly pressed together. Their steps paused, and they were left standing there together. Levi’s eyes narrowed, the shock leaving them, and for a moment, Erwin thought Levi was going to get angry about being spun. And then-

“Get me out of here.”

Erwin had heard that, before. He’d had it whispered in his ear while a woman held on too tightly and giggled into his neck. But it had never sounded quite so much like a demand. Like an order. It had always sounded like a request, never with the firmness or urgency with which Levi said it. It sent a harsh flash of heat through him and it only took two or three seconds before he was stepping away and turning to start for the door. It had been long enough that they could slip away without being rude, hadn’t it?

Honestly, the walk from that party back to Erwin’s quarters was mostly a blur. Neither of them spoke, they barely even looked at each other. They just marched on, clearly on a mission. Erwin’s mouth was dry, his heart pounding so hard he could feel it in the base of his throat. He could almost feel it beating in time with Levi walking, just barely behind him. He’d long since memorized the cadence of Levi’s steps. Almost lazy but undeniable in how sure they were.

As they approached the door to Erwin’s room, Erwin felt Levi grab his wrist. Before he could turn, himself, he was spun around and shoved into the wall beside his door. He inhaled sharply, eyes wide and Levi grabbed his face. He stared down at Levi, shocked by how dark his eyes seemed. Like the sky before a storm.

Not a bad analogy for Levi, really.

“You’ve got one chance to put a stop to this, Smith.” Levi said, voice low and hoarse and it made Erwin want to whine. Erwin responded by lifting his own hands to hold Levi’s face, as well.

“You’ve got one chance, too.” He said.

Levi didn’t linger on that, instead surging up while dragging Erwin down to kiss him. His kiss was firm and rough and eager. It was so much different from all the women Erwin had brought back with him. It was hotter, stronger, better. Levi not wavering at all, taking control and demanding a response. Erwin had to scramble to keep up, one hand slipping back to tangle in his hair and tilting his head into the kiss.

It was overwhelming. Levi’s lips were soft, his hands warm. It made Erwin’s chest feel tight and his skin tingle. Desire sharply pulling at him, He shifted, trying to keep the kiss from breaking while he reached blindly for the door. He tried a handful of times before he managed to get his hand on the knob, only to realize he had, in fact, locked the door. He let out an annoyed huff, finally pulling away from the kiss. Levi kept a firm grip on Erwin’s face, trying to keep him in place, ending up leaving kisses over the curve of Erwin’s jaw.

“Let me unlock the door.” Erwin said.

It hit him, suddenly, as he turned completely to the door, what exactly was happening. The reality of the situation washed over him in a sudden, harsh wave. He had just danced with Levi, and now they were stumbling their way into his room. No conversation, no questions asked. Fear clutched in Erwin’s chest, for a moment, as he thought about it. Was this just another night like the hundreds he’d had before? Taking someone to bed and it meaning nothing to either of them in the morning?

And suddenly, a warm hand was resting on the back of his shoulder, thumb rubbing back and forth and calming that unease almost immediately. Erwin paused, shifting so he was almost looking over his shoulder at Levi.

“Erwin,” He said, quiet and a little less hoarse. “Are you good?”

Erwin swallowed thickly, and something about Levi asking made everything feel better. Made him relax. Levi wasn’t going to leave his bed in the morning pretending nothing had happened, Erwin was sure of it. The look in his eyes as they had danced had been so much more than just raw desire. It had been soft, so much softer than Levi usually was. And the soft touch to his shoulder was pushing away the panic he’d felt grip him.

“I’m alright.” He answered, hearing the lock on his door click. He pushed the door open as he turned to face Levi again. They looked at each other for a moment, then Levi’s hand pressed against Erwin’s chest.

“Then get inside.” He said, impatience more than evident in his voice as he pushed Erwin through the doorway.

Before the door was completely shut behind them, Levi was pulling at the formal uniform Erwin was wearing. Undoing buttons and shoving at the cloth to get it off. Erwin reached up to undo Levi’s cravat, leaning in close to press his lips to Levi’s temple as he worked on undoing it.  Just as he got the cravat undone, Levi was ready to start shoving the shirt off his shoulders. Erwin dropped his arms, letting Levi strip the shirt off of him. It hit the floor in a heap and Erwin reached up for Levi’s shirt, again.

But Levi pushed Erwin back, staring through hooded eyes. Erwin stumbled back a step, the backs of his knees hitting hit bed.

“Get your pants off and lay down.” Levi commanded, using the same tone of voice Erwin had heard him use with his cadets. It made heat curl deep in his gut and he found himself reaching to undo his pants without having to think about it.

Erwin worked on getting on his pants and boots off, all the while watching Levi strip. Levi left his clothing in a pile on the floor, then stalked his way over to Erwin. He shoved him down, and Erwin went willingly. He shifted and moved around until he was lying down on his bed. Levi crawled over him, naked and already half hard and now settled comfortably across Erwin’s hips.

He didn’t give Erwin much time to process this, grabbing his face and leaning down to kiss him again. Licking into his mouth eagerly, nipping at his lips and already rolling his hips down against Erwin’s own hardening cock. Erwin couldn’t keep himself from groaning, his hands landing on Levi’s hips. He was lean, but even just holding onto his hips, Erwin could feel the muscle hidden under the skin, and Erwin rolled his own hips up to match Levi’s movements.

Levi kissed eagerly, firmly, _desperately_. Licking and biting and groaning against Erwin’s mouth. All too soon, he started to pull away, though his hands kept holding onto Erwin’s face. Erwin tried to follow him, lifting himself up until he had to release Levi’s hips so he could push up on his forearms. Levi kept going, though, until he was sitting up entirely and just looking down at Eriwn’s face.

His hands were still cupping Erwin’s jaw, the hold unyielding and firm but undeniably sweet. Erwin would go so far as to say loving. He gaped up at him, eyes wide and out of breath. Levi stared down at him, head tilting. He lazily trailed his fingers over Erwin’s lips, examining his face as he did so.

“Rumors say you used to take women back to your room all the time.” Levi mused. Erwin tried to conceal his wince, and ultimately failed if the way Levi lifted a hand to smooth over his brow was any indication.

“I used to, yes.” Erwin answered. No point in lying to him, not that he really thought he could, right then. He couldn’t focus on anything but Levi long enough to say anything other than the truth..

“Never a man?” Levi asked. Erwin shook his head.

Levi went silent, still absently tracing his fingers over Erwin’s face. Erwin’s eyes flitted shut, and he tilted his face into that gentle touch. It was intimate in an odd way. Something so simple, so mundane as touching his face, and yet it felt so much more personal than any other encounter he’d had in this room. So much more intense than any of the nameless, faceless conquests he had taken. It made his heart race in his chest, his stomach twist and turn oddly.

“Lay back down.” Levi demanded, pressing a hand flat against Erwin’s chest again. Erwin followed the order, laying back down against the pillows and immediately lifting his hands to rest on Levi’s hips, again. Levi made a noise at him, shaking his head. “Hands to yourself, Commander, I’m busy.”

Erwin caught the slight twitch at the corner of Levi’s lips, and he offered his own little smirk. His hands fell back down onto the bed, and he stared up at Levi. Levi hummed approvingly, and Erwin was a little shocked at how that approval made his cock twitch eagerly. He’d be embarrassed, if not for the fact that Levi was clearly just as hard as he was.

Levi grabbed Erwin’s chin, pushed his head to the side as he leaned down to latch at the side of his neck. He nicked and bit at the skin, pressing firmly at the spot where Erwin’s pulse beat the strongest. Erwin’s hands clenched up in the blanket under him, wanting desperately to hold onto Levi but not keen on disobeying the direct order he’d been given.

And that struck him. He’d never really been in this situation before. The women he had taken to bed, before, had all eagerly bent to his will. Did anything he asked of them and let him be in total control. Erwin had never been the one pushed around or held down. And even more striking to him, he’d never wanted that. He’d never been dissatisfied with his role as the leader, as the one in control. Perhaps because he’d never thought of it as an option, since no one he’d been with had tried.

Levi, though? Levi hadn’t ‘tried’, he simply _did_. He didn’t make it a choice, he made it the only option. He took control without question, had started barking commands as soon as he had decided he wanted to do this, out on the dance floor. The only time he’d given Erwin any sort of control was when he’d offered him a chance to back out of this. And Erwin was drowning in it. Was eager and desperate and wanted Levi to keep telling him what to do and how to do it.

“I’m good to leave a mark?” Levi asked against his neck.

“Yes.” Erwin breathed out, sounding far more needy than he’d intended but not quite having it in himself to be embarrassed. Levi groaned into his neck.

“Good.” He answered, licking at his pulse point, again. “Show every rich bitch who looks at you that you’re mine, now.”

Erwin’s breath caught in his throat, and his hands tightened up again in the blanket in a desperate attempt to keep from touching. The idea of belonging to Levi was good, so good. Though, he supposed he’d belonged to Levi for some time, now.

“Oil?” Levi breathed out, after a moment. Pressing teasing little kisses to the mark he had left. Erwin reached blindly for the drawer in his bedside table, and Levi smacked at his wrist to make him lower his hand again.

Levi leaned over to get into the drawer, and the angle dragged his cock over Erwin’s abdomen. Erwin groaned quietly, absently rocking his hips up. Levi raised a brow at him, but said nothing. He settled back down, straddling Erwin’s hips, and opened the glass vial of oil. He coated his fingers, eyes locked onto Erwin’s face the entire time. He carefully set that glass vial back on the nightstand, then settled on his knees. He rested one hand - the one not covered in oil - on Erwin’s chest and his other hand disappeared behind him. Erwin watched, enraptured, as Levi bit into his bottom lip.

“I’ll let you finger me, next time.” Levi murmured, sounding a little out of breath. “I’m fucking impatient and really, you don’t need to ‘prepare’ a man anymore than you need to prepare a woman.”

“It won’t hurt you, then?” Erwin managed to ask, brows furrowing and worry shining in his eyes. Levi paused in his movements, eyes widening slightly. Then, he swallowed thickly and offered a little smirk.

“I didn’t tell you that you could talk, but since you’re asking a legitimate question I’ll let it slide.” He said, leaning down again to catch Erwin’s lips. He lingered a long moment, and Erwin felt him sigh into the kiss.

“No. I’ll be fine. Especially considering how many times I’ve done this.Plenty of oil and start off slow, just don’t come before I start to have fun.” He continued, nudging his nose against Erwin’s in a gesture that was...surprisingly cute.

While he was leaned over, he grabbed the oil again. Erwin was half tempted to protest, but...well. Levi seemed fairly confident and Erwin was already achingly hard. He inhaled sharply when Levi wrapped a hand around him, slick with oil. Levi let out an appreciative noise, slowly and teasingly coating Erwin’s cock with the oil. Erwin bit harshly into his own bottom lip, rolling his hips up into Levi’s hand. Levi lingered there, pressing his thumb teasingly at the head and Erwin lifted his hand towards Levi’s hip, again.

And again, Levi smacked his hand away.

“I’m almost done, be patient.”  He said, though he sounded about as out of breath as Erwin felt.

Levi shifted, holding Erwin’s cock in one hand and bracing himself on Erwin’s chest with his other hand. Erwin watched his face, watched his eyes roll to the back of his head as he felt his cock pressing against him. Levi paused there a moment, Erwin’s cock just pressing at his hole, and he let out a slow breath.

“Levi…” Erwin’s voice cracked, his hips trembling from the effort it took not to jerk them up.

Levi didn’t answer, just slowly started sinking down on Erwin’s cock. He let out a low, drawn out moan as he went. His eyes rolled back into his head, and a deep flush started spreading over his face and down his neck. He slowly sank down onto Erwin’s cock, making breathy little noises the entire time.

“Fuck.” He groaned out, and Erwin wasn’t sure he had ever heard him sound like that, before. “Fuck, Erwin, hold my hips.”

Immediately, Erwin followed the order and he grabbed at Levi’s hips. Holding firmly, his hands trembling as he continued staring up at Levi. Completely transfixed. Levi stared back at him, hand sliding up his chest until it was around Erwin’s throat. Not putting any real pressure, just resting there, and when Erwin’s cock twitched eagerly inside him, Levi’s head tilted back. Levi didn’t move for a long moment, once he had completely seated himself on Erwin’s cock. They both just gasped for breath, unmoving as Levi got used to the feeling.

And then, Levi slowly started rolling his hips and Erwin saw white.

Levi was a tight, overwhelming heat around him and it made every nerve ending in Erwin’s body light on fire. Made the arousal burst out from his center until it was static on his skin and all he could do was hold onto Levi’s hips as if that would somehow keep him grounded in reality. This was happening, he really had Levi in his lap, riding him slow and easy.

“Shit.” Levi’s breathy moan broke Erwin from his reverie. “Fuck, Erwin, you feel so good.”

Erwin almost wanted to laugh at that. ‘Good’ didn’t even begin to describe what he was feeling. Levi was a vision over him, eyes dark and so clearly clouded with desire, his lips swollen from their rough - if brief - kisses. Every muscle in his body flexing as he slowly rolled his hips. His own cock flushed red and with precome beading at the tip, already. Erwin was completely helpless to do anything but bend to his every whim.

Levi slowly but surely picked up his pace, all the while letting out breathy and desperate little noises. Moaning and whining and _keening_ as he fucked himself on Erwin’s cock. Erwin rocked his own hips in time, thrusting up as Levi rocked down against him. Levi’s hand tightened around his throat, and Erwin moaned out loud. The pressure in his groin tightened, and his hands tightened so harshly on Levi’s hips he was sure he’d leave bruises.

“C’mon,” Levi groaned, pulling his own bottom lip between his teeth. “Fuck me like you mean it, Commander.”

There was a taunting tone in his voice, a clear challenge in his eyes shining through the raw desire. It made Erwin’s entire body seize up and his hips rocked up harshly. He took it as his permission to take control and he wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist so he could switch them over. Burying his face in Levi’s neck as he thrust into him hard and fast and so, so good.

He realized, through the lust induced haze, that he _wasn’t_ being given permission to take control. Yes, he was looming over Levi, but Levi was still very much controlling all of it. His legs wrapped around Erwin’s waist, dragging him in with every thrust. One hand tangled in Erwin’s hair, tugging perhaps too harshly at the strands. Whispering into Erwin’s ear, broken gasps in between firm commands. Slow down, hurry up, harder, bite me, kiss me.

If Erwin wasn’t so far gone on the way it all felt, he’d be impressed that Levi could keep total control like this.

He followed every order he was given, changing his angle when he was told to, slowing down or speeding up as instructed. He let out a low, uneven groan and bit at the side of Levi’s neck.

“Fuck, Levi, please.” He choked out, his rhythm growing erratic. Going from long and deep to shallow and uneven.

“Come in me.” Levi demanded, voice an octave too high and not much more than a whisper but even still, there was no denying the authority in his voice. Erwin keened, the noise broken and eager and he gripped tightly at Levi’s hip as he came.

He could feel Levi clenching around him, could hear Levi whimpering under him. Erwin shallowly rocked his hips as he rode out his orgasm, gasping for breath against Levi’s neck. He lingered there for a long moment, his mind completely blank aside from the way Levi felt, the way he tasted, the way he smelled.

“Hey,” Levi barked at him, pulling him from that daze. “Don’t pass out before you finish what you started.”  He emphasised his point by rocking his hips again, rubbing his still hard cock against Erwin’s stomach.

Erwin nodded dumbly, shifting and pushing himself up so he could look down at Levi. Levi immediately reached up with a hand, pressing the tips of his middle and index fingers past Erwin’s lips. His eyes were glazed, face still flushed. He was absolutely beautiful.

“Make me come.” He said, quiet but firm. Erwin couldn’t help but whine low in his throat, closing his lips around those fingers and sucking even as Levi pulled them back.

Erwin moved, watching Levi inhale as he pulled out of him. Levi made a soft, needy noise, back arching slightly, and Erwin immediately leaned down to kiss him. He lingered there a moment, kissing him sweet and slow.

“Can I suck your cock?” He breathed out against Levi’s lips, and Levi’s breath hitched.

“Yeah. Fuck.” Levi said.

Erwin swallowed thickly, leaving one last kiss on the corner of Levi’s mouth before he started moving his way down Levi’s body. By the time he got to about Levi’s belly button - where he paused long enough to kiss the trail of dark hair leading down - Erwin felt nimble fingers tangle in his hair.

“Don’t try to take all of it at once.” Levi said, apparently still very consciously aware of the fact that Erwin had never done this before.

Erwin looked up at him, and he was struck by the fondness warming Levi’s gaze. A gentle look hidden under the want still lingering. It made Erwin’s stomach tighten and those butterflies returned full force. He pressed another soft kiss under his belly button, then down on his hip bone.

Erwin didn’t often hesitate, and now was no different. He wrapped a firm hand around Levi’s cock, chest swelling at the way it made Levi moan quietly. Then, he leaned in to lick a broad stripe from the base of his cock all the way to the tip. Encouraged by the noises Levi made, Erwin wrapped his lips around the head. Swirling his tongue experimentally, copying things that women had done to him that he’d enjoyed. Prodding curiously at the slit, and inhaling sharply through his nose at the bitterness. Levi tugged at his hair, dull nails scratching at his scalp, and he rolled his hips carefully.

“Use your hand, too.” he instructed. Erwin immediately tightened his hand around him and slowly stroked up.

He swirled his tongue around him, again, this time stroking along his length with his hand. As his hand moved down back towards the base, Erwin ducked his head to take him further into his mouth. Hollowing his cheeks, bobbing his head slightly as he continued stroking him. When Levi pulled at his hair, again, he moaned low and deep around him.

“Come on, faster!” Levi demanded, head thrown back on the pillows.

Immediately, Erwin bobbed his head a little faster, swallowing around him. He slid his hand down until he could carefully cradle Levi’s balls. He could feel them tighten - which was enough for his own breath to catch - and he slid further down along Levi’s length. Levi’s free hand joined the first in Erwin’s hair, pulling harshly as he rocked up into Erwin’s mouth.

“Erwin!” Levi warned, and Erwin just swallowed more insistently around him.

Levi came down his throat, his back arching off the bed as he called out Erwin’s name. Erwin stayed there, swallowed around him until Levi was pushing him off. Erwin sat up, out of breath and wiping at his mouth as he gaped down at Levi.

Levi, who was still flushed, lips still swollen and eyes half lidded as he struggled to catch his breath. A hickey darkening on his neck, made more obvious by how pale Levi’s skin was. Erwin reached to brush Levi’s bangs off his damp forehead, head tilting.

Levi let out a breathy chuckle, eyes slipping shut as he tilted his head into Erwin’s touch. “I’m going to make you clean me up but just…” He paused, shifting so he wasn’t lying directly in the middle of the bed, anymore. “Just lie with me, for a bit.”

Erwin’s heart skipped a beat, and he blinked twice before he nodded and rearranged to settle beside Levi. He reached to gently push Levi onto his side, tugging him close so his chest was flush against Levi’s back. Levi tensed briefly, then seemed to melt into the hold and his hand landed on the arm wrapped around his waist.

“Levi…” Erwin started, after laying there in silence for a few moments. Levi tightened his hand on Erwin’s arm.

“I’m not one of the rich sluts desperate for a fuck.” He said, voice firm. “I’m not some conquest for you to forget about in the morning.”

Erwin realized, suddenly, that Levi had been just as frightened of that as he had been. That Levi had also worried this was going to be some lapse in judgement that the other would regret in the morning. He could hear it in his tone of voice, in the desperation he was trying so hard to hide. Erwin swallowed thickly, then pressed his lips to the back of Levi’s neck.

“I couldn’t forget about you if I tried.” He breathed out.

After a moment, he felt Levi relax in his arms again.


End file.
